1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to medical devices, and more particularly to an implantable component of a medical device.
2. Related Art
Auditory prostheses, such as cochlear implants, typically comprise an external component, such as a sound processor unit, and an implantable component, such as a receiver/stimulator unit. The external component typically comprises a casing, a microphone, a processing circuit that converts detected sounds into coded signals, and a power source. The implantable component receives the coded signals and power from the external component and sends a stimulation signal to an electrode assembly that applies electrical stimulation to the auditory system of the implantee producing a hearing sensation corresponding to the original detected sound.
Communication between the external component and the implantable component can be provided by a radio frequency (RF) magnetic induction link comprising an inductively coupled external antenna coil and an internal implanted antenna coil. This RF link provides transcutaneous transmission of the coded signals to, and also typically from, the implantable component and can also serve to provide power to the implantable component. Implantable components having an onboard rechargeable battery have also been proposed. Such prostheses can utilise more than one type of external component or work together with other external or implantable components.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.